requiem for two flowers
by spiritodellagobianco
Summary: Thanatos/Seiya Hypnos/Saori. Thoughts of Hades' Twins on their two beloved victims. OOC romantic, angst, shonen- ai
1. Chapter 1

Requiem for two flowers, or Beloved by Hades' Twins.

1. Thanatos' embrace.

' Rest, Seiya.  
You' re arrived here, in Elysium, and what you' ve found weren't beautiful valleys and tender songs in the air.  
Weren' t honey rivers and perfumed breeze.  
Wasn' t your beloved Saori.  
You have found only me.  
The Death.  
Call me Thanatos, Seiya.  
I don' t care about humans.  
I take their life indifferently.  
But you are special.  
You' re so young, and so pure.  
So frail, Seiya, as every human being, and so pretty- face.  
I can' t let you alive, Seiya.  
Forgive me.  
Even the Death can have desires.  
I want to hold you in my tight embrace.  
No, don' t escape, Seiya.  
It' s vane.  
I' m made of steel when I decide to take someone for me.  
You' ll be in my palace, closed- eyed, and perfectly nice for the remaining of the Ages.  
Earth can fall down and be obscured as is in Lord Hades' projects, but you will remain lied down in this evergreen grass and beautiful pale and eternally young, the candid aspect of the Death which doesn' t corrupt.  
This is the immortality in the opinion of the Death' s God.  
Every day I' ll bring you a fresh water- lily where you rest, I' ll put it among your tender fingers, and maybe, after having praying on you, I' ll kiss your cold lips, spending tears on your immaculate image, for the guilt I have, having stolen the light of vitality from your marvellous spirit.  
I can' t give another gift, Seiya, eternal death is what I mean for eternal life.  
Where there is life, I can' t survive.  
And if you remain alive, I can' t reach you.  
So this is my only way to stay with you, bring you where I am.  
Oh, I feel you going tenderly down.  
Here, in my arms, you seem to me so weak.  
You, a knight? My beautiful ephebus.  
My last shot is enough for you.  
Now, your eyes become watery.  
You have no voice.  
Oh, yes, you close your eyes.  
This complete abandon fulfills me with loving sadness.  
Soon your heart will fall, your little breath will leave you.  
Forgive me, Seiya.  
You have fought against me with desperate braveness.  
With your last forces, you can think I' m an evil God.  
Taking your life as I can take a white water lily from the Garden of Life, can turn me in a Divinity of Iniquity.  
Yes, this is what men think.  
But believe me, with the last hint of living consciousness in your soul, I did it only for a reason.  
I wanted you for myself.  
Why?  
For caprice.  
For loneliness.  
Maybe for love.


	2. Chapter 2 hypnos' gift

2 Hypnos' gift.

Oh, Athena, thou, the most desirable Goddess among humans,  
fell down in Hades Kingdom for them... is this love? Is this madness?  
Oh, I can' t understand.  
I' m only a servant of a God who can see nothing more than darkness, and you come here, bringing all this marvellous brightness with you.  
Oh, young life.  
Oh, crazy youth.  
I have to punish you for your braveness and purity,  
Innocent Athena,you will bleed as a True Divinity does, for humans' sake.  
But you won' t suffer, ' cause to your beauty I don' t want to bring any pain.  
Yes, I cannot conceive, but your strenghtness has moved my heart, if I have one,  
and Eternal Sleep to preserve your integrity is everything I can give you.  
A gift, mix under the ashes of the punishment.  
You don't see my face.  
You sleep your somnum as a narcotic flower, a opium flower, has been posed on your lips, and you become frail and frail.  
But Time has no sense here, in Elysium, so don' t be afraid: you' ll rest, without dying.  
I'll supervision your sleep, for a thousand of years.  
There' s no knights for you.  
No princes for you.  
I' m the only prince who will come here, once a day.  
Maybe I shall look like a dragon, but you' ll be mindless of this.  
Hades has given me the gift to bring a sweet night to everyone who struggle for inner peace.  
Here, in my amphor, night for you will be full only of the brightest stars, and if reality on Earth is so hard to live, here, in the power my hands, you can have only the dreams you desire.  
Live your eternal life in sleeping. 


End file.
